


It's Okay

by MAGNETIC_DOG



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Sonic Forces, Tails is a serotonin machine, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGNETIC_DOG/pseuds/MAGNETIC_DOG
Summary: Silver needs to figure something out, and figures Tails is the best person to ask about it.I couldn't think of a good title...Sorry ^^;;





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot to stretch my wrists with while I'm working on "That Scary Man". Chapter 5 of that fanfic will come soon.
> 
> I personally like to headcanon Silver as a trans girl. If any part of my writing is ignorant, please feel free to give constructive criticism. This is my first time writing a fanfic with a trans character.

Everything seemed to have died down.

With the defeat of Eggman, Infinite, and their robot armies, the Resistance disbanded and tended to cleaning up city damage and taking care of the frazzled citizens.

On one day in particular, most of the members of the Resistance were packing up and getting ready to head back to their own lives and businesses. The main area was almost crowded with members saying goodbye to each other, or just talking casually about their lives and what comes next. Tails, Sonic’s faithful sidekick and the sharp brains of the Resistance, was checking around the computers and technology in the room and making sure it was all working properly.

Soon enough, metal heels walked across the iron floors. Hesitantly, the owner checked the room, and felt his throat constrict at the sight of such a crowd. The white hedgehog took a deep breath and brushed back his quills. Looking back, Silver took notice of Tails still fiddling around with the tech, and that was the only familiar face he’d spotted. Tense, Silver walked into the room, not being able to shake the feeling that everyone’s eyes were locked onto him.

Humming while he fiddled with his tech Tails jumped a little feeling a sudden tap on his shoulder. The little fox turned around and noticed it was only Silver. The white hedgehog looked nervous, holding his hands tightly together, sweat on his face.

“Uhh,” Tails got up. “Everything ok?”

When Silver finally spoke, his voice was strained a little. “Um...Tails can-can I talk to you about something?” The hedgehog shortly glanced at the crowd and, a few seconds later, added, “Um...alone? Please?”

Tails thought for a moment, as he wondered what could possibly be going on in Silver’s head. Finally, he replied, “Sure.”

Tails grabbed the white hedgehog’s hand and walked him out of the room, over to a smaller room in the Resistance Headquarters. Silver could feel that tense feeling he had slowly go away, being guided by Tails. Something about the little fox’s presence felt safe and comforting. The white hedgehog was still nervous, but less so than he’d been before.

Tails opened the door to some sort of supply room, and closed it behind after they both had walked in.

Light spilled over the two mobians as Tails turned on the room’s lamp, beginning their private talk with “Okay Silver, what’s wrong?”

Silver hesitated a few moments, his eyes darting all around the room.

It was after a more impatient Tails asked “Well?” that they finally began.

Silver took a deep breath. “So, uh...I’m a boy.”

“...Go on,” Tails said, hoping the hedgehog would continue.

“I-is it like, normal to be...to like, um…” Silver swallowed, and grabbed some of the quills on top of his head, feeling tense again. “Is...is it normal to want to be like a girl?”

The little fox perked up, curious. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...I mean like uh…” The white hedgehog stuttered. “I’m a boy, but I...I don’t feel like one? I think I...I um…”

“Go on,” Tails said yet again, urging Silver to continue.

“I, uh...I want to be like a girl, like…” It was getting harder to speak. “Like, I look at myself and I don’t think I’m a boy? I feel more like a girl, but...everyone calls me a boy. I don’t know, is that.” Silver swallowed. “I-is that normal? Am…” Tears started stinging the hedgehog’s eyes. “Am I normal?” 

Tails was lost on a response for the moment. 

He would argue that yes, it’s perfectly normal to be trans. He’d met people in the past who were. The Resistance itself had quite a few trans members.

He shouldn’t just think it, though. He should tell her.

“I thought...I thought maybe you could help me figure this out, since you...you’re so smart and like...I don’t know. Maybe I’m...I’m just wasting your time, aren’t I?”

“No, no! No, Silver!” Tails rested a reassuring hand on Silver’s shoulder, noticing the white hedgehog was starting to cry. “Silver, you’re not wasting my time at all with this. This is important for you to figure out. It’s totally normal.”

Silver wiped her tears a little. “It...it is? Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Tails said. “If you’re told that you’re a boy, but you want to be a girl, then you’re a girl. It’s called being transgender.”

“Oh! Oh, uh...really?” Silver asked, wiping more tears from her eyes.

“Yeah! A lot of people in the world are trans. We have a few members of the Resistance who are openly trans. It’s okay if you’re trans, too."

“Th-thank you!” She grabbed the fox’s hands. “Gosh, I...I never knew about that...I was...I...thank you Tails. I was so scared that I wasn’t normal.”

“Yeah, you’re fine!” Tails said, smiling at her. “I can use female pronouns for you, if you’re okay with that.”

“A...absolutely! Please!” Silver wiped more of her tears. “Thank you so much! Now that I know I’m trans, m-maybe I could tell other people?”

“You mean like coming out?” The little fox asked. “If you’re okay with that, then I don’t see why not.”

Silver smiled. “Yeah!”

“So,” Tails freed his hands from hers. “Would you want to change your name?”

  
  
“Oh, uh…” Her smile faltered a little. “M...maybe? I don’t know...I just figured all this out. I’ll think about doing that...for now you can just call me Silver, though.”

  
  
“Alright,” Tails gave her a thumbs up. “Give yourself some time. If you want to wait on coming out, that’s okay.”

Silver smiled again and gave the fox a big hug. “Thank you so much, Tails,” she sniffled, nearly blind from tears of joy. “Thank you so much...I’m sorry I dumped all of this on you just now.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Tails patted her on the back. “I don't mind helping out a friend.”

After she let go, Tails opened up the door, and both of them walked out.

The little fox gave her a thumbs up yet again, and nodded to her. Silver beamed back at him, and couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she walked out of Resistance HQ.


End file.
